


木葉子世代街訪

by aqua_g6m06



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_g6m06/pseuds/aqua_g6m06
Summary: <各篇獨立>訪問題目不重要，就是個主角團之間互相吐槽、各說各話的沙雕文。





	1. 街訪1：請問你對轉校生巳月的印象？

攝影機預備！

OK，開拍！

***

我是鹿代。奈良家的。

嗄？對巳月的印象？真麻煩啊……

首先從外貌開始吧，大家都說巳月長得俊逸非凡，清新出塵，金色眼眸如星子璀璨……，諸如此類。

我個人是覺得還好，也就只是普通好看。可能是我從小看兩個竹馬的神仙顏值看習慣了吧。

博人就不用說了，每次他因為暴衝給我添麻煩，或是慫恿我陪他做些會引起騷動的事時，我都會因為他水汪汪的蔚藍雙眸、可愛精緻的小臉、晨光下金黃明亮的髮絲……，而失了魂。屢次試圖對他說教，當看到他的臉就罵不下去了，還不知不覺照著他的話去做。

太痴漢了嗎？其實我對博人沒那個意思啦……

嗄？你問另一個竹馬是誰？就是井陣啊，跟我同一小隊的。剛才說的那些對博人外貌的形容詞也可以套用在他身上。不過他的個性和博人相反，不會暴衝，基本上我說甚麼他就做甚麼。

井陣跟巳月感情好不好……？

不知道，他又沒跟我說過，就算問了也只會微笑和裝傻。我永遠不曉得這人心裡在想甚麼。

他跟蝶蝶比較要好，你問我不如去問蝶蝶。蝶蝶就是和巳月同款眸色、同款服裝風格那個。

我偶爾會感覺難以融入兩位隊友。尤其是最近幾次去訓練場的路上，他們都會討論一些時事，八卦的那種，我完全無法加入話題。蝶蝶很熱衷於這種事，井陣雖然沒興趣但他爸會講給他聽，所以多少知道一些。至今我仍想不透他們趁我忙著下棋和追逐兩义時究竟進行過多少交流，足以讓我感覺錯過整個世界。

不過主要應該還是因為我常翹豬鹿蝶訓練。

扯遠了。

和我要好的朋友不多，除了幾位幼馴染和隊友之外，其他大部分都是點頭之交，比較常聯絡的也就那幾個。尤其是開始出任務後，見面時間就更少了。不過我倒是和巳月的兩位隊友都滿熟的，一個是前面提到的博人，另一個是叫佐良娜的女孩。

佐良娜嘛……，她跟巳月的關係應該還算不錯吧？兩人實力都很強，個性也成熟，說話處在共同頻率。兩人還經常一起用充滿包容與關愛的眼神照看著博人，在我看來就像老父親與老媽子一樣。

仔細回想起我對巳月的第一印象，他剛轉學來沒多久時，我為大家這麼自然就接納他感到驚訝。他身上的疑點實在太多了，又跟音忍有關，更加神秘。你知道的，我的家族和音忍有些過節……，不能怪我想太多。

但漸漸的，大家對巳月呈現出一致欣賞與崇拜的狀態，首先是除了蝶蝶外的其他女生，再來是以博人為中心的男生們，最後甚至連蝶蝶也開始說巳月的好話。事情變得有點嚴重了。

然後我就發現自己也和巳月自然而然玩在一塊，一回頭就已經成為名義上的夥伴了，雖然暫時談不上生死之交，但一有事必當情義相挺。

有甚麼辦法呢？只能說這就是巳月的魅力吧！（嘆）

總之，如你所見，我無法評斷巳月這個人的組成以及其價值。我認為這是一種現代社會國際上的權力結構性問題，放在木葉下忍的三人小隊中，就成為衝擊核心的具必要性之考量。此關係處理仍待長久磨合。

啥？你說我的回答像在唬爛？還一直繞圈圈都沒說到重點？

隨便啦。

***

這裡是山中井陣。

果然是鹿代把你趕來訪問我的啊？他還是一如既往地怕麻煩呢。

對巳月的印象？

我想想……，他非常熱衷於觀察博人、追隨博人、和博人玩、陪博人買漢堡、對博人笑，還有其他的嗎？

啊，還有，他似乎對蝶蝶有意思。不過這只是我個人的猜測啦。他們感覺滿登對的，在一起挺好。

你能想像嗎？從小到大，當別人因為夢見叛忍入侵、惡鬼來襲、小葵發動白眼……而害怕時，我的噩夢卻是：我媽在我長大後的某天突然把我和鹿代叫去跟前，然後宣布：”小蝶已經到適婚年紀卻還沒找到適合的對象，所以井陣和小代擲硬幣來決定誰娶她吧！”

拜託不要。

雖然為了豬鹿蝶下一代的光明未來，我個人的犧牲……我是說，娶蝶蝶是天大的榮幸……，但因為這種小小的問題，就打破十幾代以來三家不通婚的傳統，豈不是得不償失。

如果蝶蝶嫁給巳月，應該會很幸福吧。巳月溫柔沉穩，總之就是個大好人，一定可以包容蝶蝶常暴衝的性格。

唉，可惜巳月不是蝶蝶的菜，她比較喜歡新希那種悶騷型的。

和蝶蝶不一樣，大部分女生都非常花痴巳月，畢竟他長得好看實力又強，轉學來第一天就秒殺岩部，大概沒有比這更讓人印象深刻的登場方式了。蝶蝶真是一如既往的特立獨行。

啥你說剛才鹿代說巳月長得普普通通？這人怕不是缺乏審美觀念吧。相信我，我有藝術家的雙眼。

至於佐良娜跟巳月有沒有可能……，這我就不清楚了，我跟佐良娜不太熟。

但她對我還不錯，可能是因為我們太少說話，沒機會發生甚麼衝突吧。如果真要推測感情走向的話，我覺得不太可能，佐良娜目前對所有男生都很感冒，尤其是博人，她對博人異常關切，呵呵（意味深長的笑）。

除了蝶蝶和佐良娜，跟我比較熟的女生大概就是班長筧堇了吧，我們身上有某些不可言說的共同點。不過我總感覺，她好像對巳月有點戒備？

這麼覺得的原因……，咦？我為甚麼要告訴你呢？

話說，講到巳月，他轉學來時鹿代有好長一段時間都處於緊繃狀態。雖然他一直說那是沒有的事，但每個人都能看出他在不爽，遲鈍如岩部都能看出。

記得有一次不知道誰問了鹿代是不是不喜歡巳月，他回說沒有不喜歡，只是巳月身上有些點，讓他感覺無法信任。

那個人當然問說是哪些點了。

只見鹿代努力打量了巳月一陣，然後勉強列出幾點：”不看場合說話、愛裝熟、長相太秀氣，還常常跟博人一起行動。”

我微笑再微笑。“……你是不是想打架？”

當然，我猜他只是純粹因為巳月搶走博人的注意而吃醋，所以看巳月從頭到腳哪裡都不滿意。要是他在乎的真的是他列舉的這些點，我們就不可能和平相處到今天，還保持著曖昧又複雜的關係了。

你叫我講話委婉一點？

我說的不是事實嗎？大家都知道的呀。

唉，別的不說，你訪問完了嗎？我可以繼續畫畫了嗎？

***

本淑女蝶蝶．秋道是也。甚麼？姓氏不用放後面？可是這訪談不是國際直播嗎？這樣很中二？關你屁事啊。

我出生在木葉隱村，喜歡的食物是……哎呀你靠近一點拍嘛！

連自我介紹都不用？可是這樣大家知道我是誰嗎？你說只要看到我美好的臉蛋和優雅的體態就能判斷？好吧，我勉強接受這說法。

巳月呀……，就是個路人臉笨蛋。

每天只知道黏著博人，我想吐槽都不知該先從哪裡下手。

我和佐良娜都猜測，要是博人因為太中二找不到對象的話，大不了整頓一下跟巳月湊合著過一輩子。

當然我沒有問出：妳是不是其實自己也很想接收啊？

我是個乖巧安靜的博娜cp粉。

當然，娜博更棒。

回歸正題，雖然巳月長得不怎麼樣，他還是有些優點的，像是偶爾會驚人的做出一些暖心舉動。休學旅行時梅塔爾暈船，原本大家都沒注意到他，沒辦法，他存在感真的太低了啦。過不久我就看到巳月體貼地衝過去幫他拍背。

啊還有，中忍考試的時候，井陣因為失敗而心情低落，我當時根本不敢去安慰他。他的自尊心高的像甚麼一樣，我才不想再去碰釘子呢。人家美女也是有脾氣的好嗎。

結果巳月就去找他講話了，我是不知道講了甚麼，不過當時我還挺佩服他的，畢竟連身為隊友之一的鹿代也甚麼都沒表示。

倒不是說我欣賞巳月甚麼的，絕對不可能好嗎！

啊還有，不久前我們和第七班合作接了個保鑣任務，需要進片場保護某當紅偶像劇御用帥氣男星和某過氣女星。

為保護當事人，在此就不用兩位藝人的本名了。但“當紅偶像劇御用帥氣男星”這名稱太拗口，我們就四捨五入簡稱他為渣男好了。

說來慚愧，渣男曾經是我夢寐以求的結婚對象，我迷他迷的無可自拔。帥氣的他和美麗的我一見面，就天雷勾動地火，兩情相悅，身披婚紗，連戒指都戴上了。就算他後來狠狠傷了我的心，我還是無可救藥地為他著迷。

但我的確因為那些刺耳的話語迷失了自我。在我備受打擊的時候，巳月來到我身邊，拿我最愛的薯片做比喻，鼓勵我勇敢做自己。因為最真實的我才是最美、最自由的。

巳月超暖超浪漫的有沒有！瞬間完敗渣男！

但我還是覺得戶丸大人很帥啊啊啊！！！

諸如此類，還有很多類似情況可以展現他的紳士風度。像是博人和佐良娜說話時，他會刻意把我拉開，試圖製造讓兩位隊友獨處的機會。

作戰的實力就不用多說了吧？總之就是很強。

而其他大部分時間，他很溫柔、很可靠，就像天降的白馬王子一樣，偶爾顯露出呆萌的樣子，有點可愛。

個性溫和，長得……也還可以，就是比較好看的路人。

再看看我的兩位隊友……，唉，他們真的是很不體貼耶，只因為我是隊中唯一的女生，他們就常常在那邊開小窗講些我聽不懂的話，然後兩個人笑得很開心，害我一頭霧水，讓我感覺自己很笨。

我和他們兩個剛才的說詞完全矛盾？我就知道，他們一定在心裡腹排我很久了！

你問鹿代和博人到底是甚麼關係嗎？

他一直跟博人如膠似漆、形影不離、舉案齊眉、狼狽為奸……，這些形容詞應該沒有哪個不對。

有一回，大概是在中忍考試過後不久吧，博人突然說巳月不見了，還很著急的樣子。

結果……結果……，某個下午我就撞見鹿代和博人牽手了！就在漢堡店裡！鹿代還含情脈脈一臉不捨地望著博人，看起來像是在求他：”不要走，或者我跟你走。”

金黃的夕陽灑下，而我心中萬字文奔過。

然後沒隔多久博人就失蹤了。

總而言之，博人和鹿代就是很好的死黨啦，從小到大都如影隨形的那種，除了各自回家洗澡、吃飯、睡覺外，從來沒有相隔超過半公尺。鹿代對博人真的不只是用心，是用生命在照顧，兩個人自始至終雙宿雙飛，一生相隨。

所以，巳月的出現無疑對鹿代和博人的深厚愛……友情是一大打擊，難怪巳月一來鹿代就開始疑神疑鬼的。

是吃醋吧？嗯，一定是的。

我是代博cp粉。可拆不可逆。嗯對，我吃All博，不行嗎？

至於我的另一個隊友井陣……，以我多年青梅對他的了解，要是他沒有隨時站在遠遠的、不會被波及的位置等著看好戲，並在心裡發出”感覺好像會發生有趣的事呢呵呵呵呵呵呵……”的聲音的話，我就去親巳月。

你說不要亂立flag？

拜託，這種事絕對不可能發生的好嗎？對方是那個路人臉耶！

不說了，我和紅豆老師約定去丸子店的時間快到了，掰溜！

***

我是宇智波佐良娜，巳月的隊友。

你說前面幾位訪問對象都提到了巳月x博人？連蝶蝶都說了？所以想問問身為隊友的我的看法？

我完全不認同。這種天降cp，怎麼比得上竹馬竹馬的長情陪伴？

不過就算蝶蝶吃All博，我吃代陣代；她喜歡萬千後 ~~攻~~ 宮獨鍾一人，我覺得互攻最高，這些都不影響我們手牽手共同邁向cp成真的美好未來。（推眼鏡）

呃，我人設是不是崩了。

我不吃巳博cp自然是有理由的，要是真迷上了，以後出任務時該怎麼直視他們的互動？再說了，隊友這種東西本來就是別人家的比較好。

誰說我在吃博人的醋？怎麼可能！天天混在一起，看都看膩了。而且我是未來要成為火影的人，怎麼可以把時間浪費在談情說愛上呢！

不過說實話，博人有時候還是滿體貼的。有一回出任務時，我碰巧目睹噁心的情景，頭暈想吐走路不穩，結果博人一路攙扶我直到目的地。當時他嘴上竟然反常得沒有半句嫌棄，只安靜的讓我靠在他懷裡，臉上還露出關切又擔憂的神情。

雖然之後他的注意力焦點完全放在班長身上。

博人平常就是個衝動屁孩，幼稚又長不大。但每當難得的溫柔出現時，總是貼心的不像話，狠狠牽動我的心跳。所以平心而論，當博人不闖禍、不嗆我時，他還是個不錯的人。

不過要當不錯的對象還有待考察。

你說這就是無奈又寵溺的感覺嗎……記者先生感覺挺懂的耶？莫非你也有cp？

甚麼你說我爸爸和七代目大人？

等等！訪問還沒結束呀，我都還沒提到巳月呢！

至少先解釋完再走啊，記者先生！

***

漩渦博人，參上！電視機前的各位安安啊。

我是巳月的隊友，之一。我們隊還有另一個女生，名叫佐良娜，不知道沒關係，你們不用認識她。

剛才聽完我的每位朋友對巳月……和對我的印象，我認為有很多論點需要重複拿出來討論與說明，以解各位的疑惑。

我的朋友們大概對我有許多誤解。

第一位受訪者，鹿代同學。

綜合你的言論，你似乎對巳月有些先入為主的偏見。雖然我一開始也覺得他是個怪人，但只因為這樣就把嫌疑放在他身上，未免太小題大作了。

要是因為這樣就懷疑巳月的話，白夜團叛亂時你怎麼沒有一開始就懷疑兩义呢？

我想關於差別待遇的問題，非常需要謹慎看待與嚴肅探討。

第二位受訪者，井陣同學。

剛開始的時候，巳月每次出現你都會失蹤，我也不知道你在幹嘛。這情況之後自然是有好轉，不過我仍然不知道你在幹嘛。

在你的供詞……受訪稿中，竟然一口氣幫我分別和三個人湊cp，可有尊重我的感受？

事到如今我只想問，把我和鹿代湊在一起是怎麼回事？鹿代和你相處的時間明明比和我多好嗎？為甚麼不是和你湊cp呢？

雖然我有預感你們其中一人最後會搶走我妹。

總之我抵制這種湊cp的行為。

第三位受訪者，蝶蝶同學。

我不明白妳花了大量篇幅誇獎巳月然後再說妳不喜歡他的原因。妳不喜歡他是妳的事，總之我是挺喜歡的。

還有，妳似乎已經腦補了很多關於我的同人文了。雖然我看不懂妳說的那一串連環成語是甚麼意思，感覺就是很可怕的東西。

正如前述，我已經說過湊cp的行為應該抵制。

所以我想說……

寫完借我看看。

第四位受訪者，佐良娜同學。

妳的整段文詞中我只聽見對我的讚許。

總之很謝謝妳。在妳成為火影前，我也會努力成為強大到足以輔佐妳的男人。

最後關於妳爸和我爸的事，卡卡……記者先生覺得我們別去探究比較好。

嗯，我要說的大概就是這樣了……

話說回來，斯凱亞叔叔，這麼個大熱天你圍圍巾不覺得悶嗎？


	2. 街訪2：如何評價你與隊友間的關係？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常短的一篇。

**第十班**

表面上>>

鹿代&蝶蝶&井陣：豬鹿蝶是一根繩子上的螞蚱，無論面臨甚麼危難，我們生死不分離！沒有一個小隊比我們感情好！！！

實際上>>

鹿代：真麻煩……還是井陣和蝶蝶兩個人關係比較好。我要回家午睡了。

蝶蝶：鹿代和井陣都排擠我！我要去找佐良娜了。

井陣：我他x就是個邊緣人！啊，小葵來找我畫畫了。

**第七班**

表面上>>

博人：我寧願不吃漢堡，也不跟佐良娜這種人一隊！！！

佐良娜：我才不想跟你們這些愛惹事的臭男生同隊好嗎？

巳月：這種事怎麼樣都無所謂吧。

實際上>>

博人：佐良娜，等妳當上火影後，我要成為在背後支持妳的男人。巳月，無論天涯海角我都會找到你。

佐良娜：博人的眼睛比七代目大人還要藍……

巳月：（把小隊合照放在床頭）


	3. 街訪3：愉快的Q&A時間I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主角們約17~18歲時。  
> 內含孩子們未來職業的私設。

Q：歡迎大家來到子世代街訪現場！因為近期天氣愈來愈熱，街訪改成棚內訪談喔！

Q：好了，廢話不多說，讓我們有請今日嘉賓，川木同學、巳月同學、博人同學、佐良娜同學、蝶蝶同學、鹿代同學、井陣同學！

井陣：為啥我的名字在蝶蝶後面？

鹿代：按照年齡排的啦，笨蛋。

博人：煩欸，我以為難得今天不用見到川木……

Q：（無視）

Q：那麼，先從最年長的川木同學開始吧！可以請你稍微向大家自我介紹一下嗎？

川木：嗯。

川木：不可以。

Q：…………

Q：川木同學真是害羞呢！

(1)

Q：第一題，請問孩子們幾歲了呢？

博人：18。

佐良娜：18。

鹿代：1…7。

井陣：我也17。

蝶蝶：17唷喔！

巳月：不知道。大概和博人差不多？

川木：19….歲。問這要幹嘛？？

博人：連來賓的年齡都沒先調查好，你們這節目很不專業啊。

(2)

Q：說說你最大的特點是甚麼吧！

鹿代：（指著官方人設簡介）

Q：好吧，麻煩大家自己去google！

Q：……開玩笑！你以為我會這麼說嗎！？給我自己好好回答啊！

鹿代：嘖。

博人：我是……知曉孤獨之痛的男人。

Q：………（扶額）

博人：實力堅強、足智多謀、英姿颯爽、俊美無雙。

佐良娜：拜託你閉嘴。

鹿代：嘖，我大概是……怕麻煩吧。

蝶蝶：文靜優雅的美麗淑女。

井陣：沒人要吐槽這傢伙嗎！！？（指著女隊友）

鹿代：沒有。那是你的工作。

井陣：我可能是朋友群裡的吐槽役。

佐良娜：積極認真的忍者。

川木：隨便。

博人：川木是中二病悶騷男。

川木：……你是不是想打架？

井陣：博人博人，那新希是啥？

博人：呃……我想想…

佐良娜：求求你們別再得罪別人了！

蝶蝶：你們安靜一下，還剩巳月沒說呢！

巳月：唔……

巳月：博人覺得我怎樣？

鹿代：是怪人。

博人：巳月超棒的！！

(3)

Q：好的，下一題。你在忍者學校時哪一門學科表現最好呢？

博人：全方位天才！

佐良娜：除了醫療忍術外，其他都還不錯。

Q：我是說學科喔！

蝶蝶：啊？學科是啥？？

巳月：我喜歡數學呢，物理也不錯。

鹿代：真麻煩。全都隨便讀讀吧。

川木：Pass。

井陣：大概是歷史吧，我爸會告訴我過去的忍界秘辛。

Q：（八卦臉）可以隨便舉個例嗎？

井陣：不行喔。

博人：學科啊……可是我全都滿分耶，這樣算哪一科最好啊？

博人：可能是美術吧！

鹿代：……

Q：美術不算學科啦！

佐良娜：我也每一科都差不多，不過本身比較喜歡理科，像是數學、物理、化學。不太喜歡歷史和文學類。

蝶蝶：我跟佐良娜不一樣呢！我喜歡文學！

(4)

Q：你們對官方為自己設定的高顏值形象有甚麼感受？

川木：廢話，不都是他們自己畫的嗎？

Q：有道理……

博人：因為我們是主要角色嘛。

(5)

Q：你最喜歡自己身上的哪一個部位？

鹿代：頭腦吧，畢竟很有用。

蝶蝶：因為情商低嗎？

鹿代：………

博人：我全身都太帥了，好難選。給我三分鐘，讓我猶豫一下。

川木：猶豫個P，全都不好看。

佐良娜：川木你別這麼說！博人跟七代目長很像欸！

博人：誰長得像臭老爸啊！！

蝶蝶：唔……大概是臉吧！臉最好看！身材也很棒！但如果第一眼見到我的臉就別不開眼了，很難再去注意到我美妙的體態。

井陣：我沒特別去注意。難道有哪一部位不滿意，我還能割掉不成？

川木：有啊，頭髮可以割。反正你拔背後的刀時也會不小心割斷。

井陣：……我還想跟它相處一段時間。

博人：佐良娜可以”割”掉眼鏡！！

佐良娜：啊？你對我的眼鏡有甚麼意見？？

Q：博人覺得妳的眼睛太漂亮，遮住可惜。

佐良娜：咦，甚、甚麼！？笨蛋博人！！（臉紅）

博人：我沒這麼說啊！！

博人：喂！主持人大哥別亂解讀我的意思！

巳月：人類真有趣！（摀嘴笑）

(6)

Q：請問誰是班上的班花班草呢？

蝶蝶：這麼難為情的問題……

蝶蝶：鹿代、井陣，如果你們想回答我的話也是可……

鹿代：佐良娜。

井陣：佐良娜或班長吧。

蝶蝶：……哼。

井陣：班草是巳月應該沒爭議。

佐良娜：嗯哼。（點頭）

蝶蝶：都是路人臉，巳月是稍微比較能看的。

Q：蝶蝶覺得妳的隊友們不好看嗎？

蝶蝶：看膩了。

井陣：感謝。胖子要是提名我，我還很困擾。

Q：溫馨的隊友情……

博人：我覺得是鹿代。

Q：哦？博人同學竟然沒有回答自己！？

博人：你說啥？班草還是我呀！班花是鹿代！

巳月：咦？為甚麼呢？鹿代不是女孩子呀？

井陣：你們一定是沒看過鹿代小時候綁四馬尾的照片……（掏口袋）

鹿代：馬的，住手！

佐良娜：（把照片搶過來）

佐良娜：我覺得呢……班花是蝶蝶，班草是我。（推眼鏡）

Q：聽起來也挺合理的。

Q：川木覺得呢？

川木：我沒跟他們同班。

蝶蝶：哎呀，別那麼冷漠嘛！一起玩呀！我們這屆忍者你也都認識的！

川木：最好看的，男的是木葉丸，女的是向日葵。

鹿代：全都不是我們班的……

(7)

Q：這題要問男生們，請描述一下你與同屆男生間的關係？

Q：誰要先來呢？

佐良娜：這題好尷尬啊……

巳月：博人是我的太陽。

Q：巳月眼中的博人真的是閃閃發光呢！不過也要提一下其他人呀！

巳月：鹿代有時會瞪我、井陣常無視我、川木總是拒接我的電話。

佐良娜：你們應該集體向巳月道歉……

Q：其他男生的回答呢？

博人：都是兄弟！！（拍胸脯）

鹿代：博人是因為從小一起長大，特別有默契，比較常混在一起。其他男生就都是朋友啊。

Q：博人不是’朋友’？

鹿代：也…是？

鹿代：不要挑我的語病！

蝶蝶：大家應該都知道，’朋友’這詞在木葉有其他含意……

川木：別問我。都不熟。

井陣：我呢，除了鹿代以外，和其他人平時都不會湊在一起，但有問題時會互相幫助。

Q：那鹿代呢？

井陣：沒有問題時也會互相幫助。

Q：我懷疑你在開車……

(8)

Q：岩博、樂博、代博、陣博、娜博，多擇一？

博人：啥意思？？

井陣：巳博。

鹿代：我拒絕回答這問題。

佐良娜：這是甚麼詭異的問題啊啊啊！！！

佐良娜：代博。

蝶蝶：我都可以唷！

巳月：欸？這種事只要博人高興就好啦！

川木：川博。

眾人：？？？

川木：怎麼？有意見？

Q：沒意見！不敢不敢！！

(9)

Q：若你身處ABO世界，覺得自己是哪一種第二性別？

博人：當然是Alpha啊啊啊！！誰不想當A啊！？

蝶蝶：你那麼清楚ABO，為甚麼聽不懂剛才那題？

博人：……我可以保有一顆純淨的心嗎？

佐良娜：我想當A。

Q：佐良娜一定會是美豔又帥氣的Alpha女王的！

蝶蝶：人家要當嬌弱又可愛的O～到處收服Alpha的心！

Q：蝶蝶原本就很可愛！但嬌弱還是算了。

井陣：我應該是Beta，因為數量多又平凡。

鹿代：B吧，其他兩個都很麻煩啊。

佐良娜：而且兩人都是Beta就可以互攻了。

井陣&鹿代：？？？

佐良娜：沒什麼，你們甚麼都沒聽到。

巳月：博人要當Alpha，那我也跟博人一樣好了。

Q：如果博人選A，建議你選O比較好喔！

巳月：為啥？

蝶蝶：嘿嘿嘿……（意味不明的笑）

川木：我怎麼看都是Alpha吧？

川木：（面向博人）喂！給老子選O！！

博人：我選甚麼關你P事啊！

(10)

Q：接上題，你覺得自己的信息素會是甚麼味道？

川木：太難了，下一題。

蝶蝶：別這樣嘛！

蝶蝶：我想想……大概是玫瑰+茉莉花+薰衣草+小蒼蘭+香水百合+水仙+向日葵+蒲公英+桂花……

鹿代：混這麼多東西真的會好聞嗎？

井陣：聽起來像是我家店裡會有的味道。

蝶蝶：啥？那還是不要好了。

佐良娜：茶香！最喜歡紅茶！烏龍茶或麥茶也不錯！

博人：我不知道有甚麼味道可以選，但我相信我的信息素一定是全天下最好聞的味道！

巳月：博人的信息素說不定是漢堡味！

佐良娜：他就算沒有信息素，聞起來也像漢堡好嗎？

博人：囉嗦！佐良娜的一定是番茄啦！

佐良娜：你才是！菠蘿頭！

博人：小花生！

佐良娜：不准那樣叫我！臭鳳梨！

鹿代：真麻煩……不要吵了！聽起來都像在罵我！

井陣：哈哈哈哈哈……

鹿代：我喜歡和室的味道。檜木薰香、木質地板，加上淡淡的竹籐清香。

井陣：鹿代說的就是將棋的味道嘛！

鹿代：還是有點不一樣的……

井陣：我想想，Beta的氣味不能太甜，也不能太強烈的話……

井陣：墨汁？

川木：怎麼會有人希望自己的信息素像墨汁？

井陣：單純平淡的味道不好嗎？

蝶蝶：你對”平淡”究竟有甚麼執念？

佐良娜：不，墨汁根本不是平淡的味道。

巳月：我喜歡棉被剛曬過太陽的味道！

鹿代：那其實是燃燒塵蟎的氣味。

博人：甚麼！？

博人：鹿代你為甚麼要告訴我這個！我一點都不想知道！

佐良娜：不覺得我們已經偏題了嗎？

井陣：好像變成大家各自說自己喜歡的味道了。

Q：好吧好吧，下一題！

(11)

Q：有甚麼忍術是你想學但學不會的呢？

博人：目前還沒有我學不會的忍術呢！

佐良娜：我也是。想學甚麼直接複製就行。

川木：只有我不想學的，沒有我學不會的。

巳月：我對其他忍術沒什麼興趣，不然早就學了。

井陣：聽了以上發言……

鹿代：……真是人比人氣死人啊。

蝶蝶：有祖傳智商的人沒資格抱怨。

井陣：有祖傳食量也挺了不起的。

蝶蝶：怎樣？羨慕、嫉妒、恨？

Q：第七班的外掛太逆天，我來問問第十班好了！

Q：第一位普通人代表，你最想學甚麼忍術呢？

鹿代：我想一下。

鹿代：算了，都太麻煩了。

Q：………

Q：下一位是…...？

井陣：寫輪眼或淨眼。

Q：很好……下一位…？

井陣：那白眼呢？

Q：下、一、位！

蝶蝶：冰遁聽起來不錯，符合我冰山美人的形象。

Q：反正你們工作也找到了，還是保持平凡就好。

(12)

Q：你最喜歡哪位朋友的代表忍術？

井陣：不能說自己的忍術嗎？

Q：除了你自己的之外。

博人：七彩螺旋丸看起來挺炫的。

Q：除了你自己的忍術之外！！

佐良娜：我最喜歡蝶蝶的家傳秘術！蝶化太酷了！蝶蝶第一次使用時我整個被驚艷到！

蝶蝶：我也超喜歡佐良娜的忍術！尤其是幻術，超級厲害！！說起來，佐良娜開眼時我也正好在旁邊呢！

佐良娜：是呀，真巧呢！

川木：七代目的所有忍術。

博人：我覺得超獸偽畫看起來很好玩！

井陣：真的！？我可以教你呀！

鹿代：別別別，我的工作已經夠忙了！你們別再給我惹甚麼騷亂！

博人：欸？鹿代真掃興！

川木：你還是別畫畫了，我下半輩子還需要眼睛。

博人：住嘴！（怒）

鹿代：有沒有甚麼忍術是輕柔不暴力、不會產生破壞也不麻煩的？

Q：有這種忍術嗎？

佐良娜：醫療忍術大概算？啊，不過這不算代表忍術。

井陣：影子束縛術啊，至少”大部分時間”不會搞破壞。

鹿代：啊，我想到了！

鹿代：蝶蝶的秘術不錯，超倍化後，只要踏一步就可以從家裡到火影樓了。

蝶蝶：這是甚麼懶人發言？

川木：隨便啥忍術，殺得死敵人就行。

井陣：川木今天說話異常中肯呢！

井陣：我覺得學甚麼忍術不是重點，重點是用的人是誰。強大的人用甚麼忍術都厲害。

Q：嗯……這麼說也……

巳月：水月變成一攤水還滿有趣的。

Q：哪裡有趣？

巳月：變得很安靜。

(13)

Q：接上題，你們最害怕誰的忍術呢？

鹿代：淚的忍術，我忘記名字了，總之就是讓人頭很痛那個。

井陣：同上。

蝶蝶：加一。

佐良娜：加一。

佐良娜：還有，那叫”淚參上之術”。

博人：加三。

巳月：那真的挺可怕的。

川木：不知道你們在說甚麼，但也加一下好了。

Q：啊…..我能理解。

(14)

Q：用一種水果形容自己？

博人：啊，這題好難喔。

井陣：可能是葡萄？因為我家人都穿紫色系服飾。

鹿代：我知道你們想講甚麼……

鹿代：鳳梨。

蝶蝶：鳳梨是博人啦！

井陣：我覺得博人像波羅蜜、佐良娜像番茄。

Q：可是佐良娜不喜歡番茄。

井陣：佐良娜又不用把自己吃掉。

佐良娜：還行，番茄比花生好。

佐良娜：不過我想選草莓。

川木：軟軟的，不適合妳。

Q：嗯，不夠表達妳堅強的一面。

蝶蝶：而且還一堆籽。

川木：這跟我們談論的重點有關？

鹿代：蝶蝶講話就那樣意義不明，習慣就好。

蝶蝶：經過今天的訪談，我覺得豬鹿蝶可以解散了。

巳月：佐良娜還可以選蘋果。

佐良娜：蘋果不錯！質地堅硬、口感富有層次。

博人：巳月自己想選甚麼呢？

巳月：我也不知道，都可以吧。

Q：荔枝？

Q：傾國傾城的貴妃，可以讓任何人為了他成為昏君。

川木：這是甚麼梗？

Q：你們都沒聽過長恨歌嗎……？

博人：回歸正題，我幫川木選了榴槤，因為他講話嘴很臭。

川木：井陣都還在這裡，你怎麼好意思說我？

井陣：啊？為甚麼扯到我？

鹿代：不不，川木說話的惹人厭程度絕對遠勝過任何人。

井陣：我應該高興嗎？我怎麼覺得你們在拐個彎罵我？

蝶蝶：你們不要污辱榴槤。

井陣：對了，還有蝶蝶像地瓜。

Q：地瓜不是水果吧！？

井陣：那山竹？

Q：雖然是水果了，但怎麼都是些奇怪的東西？

(15)

Q：這題之後就是中場休息時間啦！

Q：請問你們是怎麼選擇現在的職業的？

佐良娜（儲備火影）：從小的夢想！

鹿代（輔佐官）：沒別的選擇。不當軍師的話，我就要嫁到砂隱去了。

井陣（感知部）：算是繼承家業吧。

蝶蝶（教官）：和學生一起成長是件開心的事唷！

博人（暗部）：我說過了，是為了和佐良娜的約定。我要成為支撐火影的男人。

巳月（醫療部）：為了幫助更多人。

川木（暗部）：為了過去的諾言……和自身的使命。

蝶蝶：和對弟弟的愛。

川木：嗯。

川木：不對，等等……


End file.
